besos a la venta
by Luka-sama
Summary: por culpa de Natsu, todo el gremio debe hacer una feria de San Valentin para recaudar fondos para reconstruir el gremio y Lucy fue la premiada en el sorteo para trabajar en un puesto vendiendo besos pero por alguna razón nadie se atreve a llegar donde esta a ella sera por el aura de batalla que desprende un arbol detrás de ella


**Pues casi es San Valentín así que aquí va mi fics dedicado a una de las parejas favoritas para mi de anime, y recordarles que Fairy tail no me pertenece de ser así mínimo Natsu ya le hubiera dado un beso a Lucy ¬¬**

_**Besos a la venta**_

En una bella tarde en magnolia se podía observar como ese día especialmente el sol brillaba con fuerza, las nubes pasaban lentamente cargando una leve brisa que provocaba un suspiro y por sobre todo se notaba como el ambiente estaba cargado de mucho amor pues que mas se podía esperar del 14 de febrero el día de San Valentín; se observaba las parejas pasear por el parque tomadas de las manos y otros valientes que entregaban sus chocolates. Todo era tan hermoso y de color rosa pero como siempre había una excepción a la regla.

Esta se llamaba Lucy Heartfilia actual miembro de Fairy tail que estaba en medio del parque sentada de forma aburrida sobre un pequeño puesto de madera con un cartel que decía: _**¨besos a la venta¨ **_, y mostraba a la chica con un vestido blanco y levemente maquillada con una expresión aburrida que estaba pensando en como rayos había llegado a estar en ese lugar...ella por que de todo el gremio estaba ella en ese estúpido puesto con el deber de besar a quien pagara aquella mínima cuota al alcance de cualquier degenerado.

Bien todo era culpa de Natsu si ese dragón Slayer de fuego que era un amante de las explosiones era el causante de su desgracia, si el no hubiera estado tan encimado golpeando a Sting no hubiera destruido medio gremio y de ser así ella al igual que los demás no se verían en la necesidad de trabajar en estas cosas, pero por que ella debía vender besos y no podía trabajar en los diferentes puestos que había en ese parque.

El maestro había estado enojado pero soluciono eso logrando hacer una feria de amor por ser San Valentín que puso en aquel parque donde cada miembro del gremio trabajaba y gracias a su mala suerte en aquel sorteo ella termino vendiendo sus besos. Era humillante y desagradable pero no pudo decir que no al ver la mirada enojada de Mirajane y Erza quienes se ofrecieron a vestirle y maquillarla. Así termino sentada en ese lugar pero a diferencia de lo que pensó estaba aburrida.

Estaba llegando al medio día y llevaba cuatro horas sentadas en esa banca y nadie ni un solo chico había llegado a pedirle un beso confundiéndole y aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo la aburría, al ver que no podía levantarse debido a la mirada amenazante de la Titania, así que eso le esperaba a ella en un día de San Valentín quedarse sentada todo el día en una banca sin que nadie llegara a su puesto. Realmente estaba feliz de que no llegara ningún pervertido pero estaba triste que ningún chico llegara, ¿acaso no se veía bien, era fea, olía mal? Se preguntaba cuando observaba como cada chico que pasaba la veía levemente con intenciones de acercarse antes de salir huyendo como si vieran un monstruo.

Se sentía realmente mal, digo a ninguna chica que es obligada contra su voluntad a vender besos se sentiría feliz si ni un solo chico intentara algo con ella, no es como si le gustara la idea de regalar besos pero, que ni una sola persona llegara a pedirle uno era humillante. Su cabeza golpeo la madera con molestia mientras bufaba...por que no podía alegrarse así nadie la besaría no es como si no hubiera dado su primer beso ya, claro que lo había dado era una chica de 19 años y mínimo debía haber dado un beso en su vida.

No fue su mas grata experiencia ya que sucedió unos años atrás cuando ingreso al gremio y sin saber había aceptado una bebida de Cana, luego aprendió a jamás JAMAS aceptar nada de Cana, había quedado tan ebria que había dado su primer beso...siempre deseo que fuera especial, bajo la luna llena o en una situación romántica ya que no por nada leía tantos libros que había imaginado ese momento para que llegara a ser perfecto. Claro que todo se fue al suelo cuando estando ebria la retaron a besar a Natsu y termino accediendo dándole a su amigo su primer beso.

No era su culpa que el estuviera distraído y no la viera llegar ya que de haber sido así estaba segura la hubiera detenido de cometer semejante estupidez, se sonrojo levemente al recordar ese día y como Natsu la miraba impresionado después de haberle besado. Por que tenia que ser tan inocente y haberse sonrojado logrando que le pareciera lindo. Un bufido parecido a un gruñido salió de sus labios al ver que estaba grandemente sonrojada.

Y todo era culpa de Natsu TODO absolutamente TODO era culpa de él desde que ella estuviera hay hasta haberle dado su primer beso ebria y que estuviera sonrojada, todo era culpa de él y es que era mucho mas fácil culpar a alguien que a ella misma pues no entendía por que últimamente cuando se acercaba a él un sonrojo aparecía y comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, peor aun cuando le sonreía y ella se volvía a sonrojar ademas que sonreía como tonta, cuando le abrazaba por los hombros y ella bajaba la mirada sin poder decir nada, peor aun al verle frente a ella con esos ojos cálidos que le provocaban tantas sensaciones que ella debía dar media vuelta y salir corriendo como una gran cobarde.

Pero era culpa de él y solo de él, pero eso no importaba ahora ya que estaba en este puesto deseando que alguien llegara por lo menos a decirle que se veía bien ya que su orgullo de mujer estaba por el suelo. No era de las chicas que necesitaban que les dijeran que estaba bien o que era hermosa ella tenia un buen autoestima que sin saber ese puesto de besos estaba rompiendo con rapidez. Tal ves no fuera de ayuda que Natsu no se fijara en ella como chica, siempre los muchachos la miraban y eso la hacía sentir incomoda pero en el fondo le hacía sentir bien.

Quien no se sentiría mal si ve como uno que otro chico atractivo la ve, pero por que el único que le llamaba la atención no se fijaba a verla, incluso se había vestido bien para que él la viera pero nunca comentaba nada al respecto. Por kami-sama incluso el tarado de Sting quien era un buen amigo de ella desde que se unió al gremio le había dicho sexy y que ese imbécil se rebajara a decirle algo así y él no le dolía. Era Sting de quien hablaba el chico que hace poco se había unido a Fairy tail junto con Rogue muy a pesar de Natsu quien no estaba conforme por alguna razón.

-vaya la rubia se ve bien hoy-una vena se hincho en su frente antes de alzar la vista y ver como aquel rubio la miraba de forma divertida, bufo sabiendo que tal ves prefería estar sola que acompañada de él pero estaba tan aburrida que cualquiera era aceptable ahora.

-Sting que haces aquí pensé que estabas en un puesto de comida y Erza se enojaría de que te vayas sin su permiso-una sonrisa divertida inundo su rostro al verlo levemente pálido ya que al principio él no sabía lo que era ella hasta que causo un alboroto con Natsu y pudo conocer el verdadero poder de Erza causando que desde entonces fuera mas prevenido, puso su mano en su boca antes de toser sacando los nervios de su ser y verla con advertencia sacando de su espalda un paquete... ¿para que ella quería un paquete?.

-Mirajane me dijo que te trajera esto es algo de comida y viera como te iba pero estoy seguro que nadie ha venido por aquí-sin poder evitarlo esas palabras fueron como un puñal a su alma y logro hacer que un aura negra la cubriera antes de ver al suelo.

Estaba molesta con él por decirle eso y aun más molesta que tuviera razón, no noto como Sting la veía con algo de lastima antes de ver como un árbol detrás de ella emitía una extraña aura roja de batalla, suspiro sabiendo que la chica frente a él era tan despistada que no notaba como desde que la eligieron para ese puesto el dragón Slayer de fuego estaba detrás de ella todo el tiempo y ese día había permanecido todo el rato tras aquel árbol espantando a los pretendientes de la joven.

No podía evitar pensar que la Heartfilia era una chica muy sexy, claro que algo despistada y inocente pero no le seria difícil conseguirse a un buen chico. Además pudo ver como varios soñadores la veían desde lejos con deseos de acercarse pero no lo hacían por aquella aura de batalla que desprendía Natsu, y él se divertía de verlo sufrir. No lo malentiendan él lo consideraba su nakama, con mucho pesar al igual que a Rogue lo hacia pero cuando descubrió el punto débil de él no pudo mas que molestarlo.

Quien diría que el gran salamander tendría aquella debilidad.

Su vista viajo a Lucy quien estaba con un puchero en sus labios, ella fue la primera que los acepto a él y a Rogue causando que sin proponerlo ambos la adoptaran como una hermana pequeña y él disfrutaba molestándola, así que como consecuencia de aquella amistad los tres habían hecho varias misiones juntos logrando que el dragón Slayer explotara en más de una ocasión. Y claro el disfrutara de una buena pelea a pesar de que Rogue negara todo el tiempo ese comportamiento.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue cuando hace unos días él con ganas de algo emocionante le comento a Natsu que en su misión pasada accidentalmente vio a Lucy desnuda (fue cierto que fue un accidente y admitía el buen cuerpo de ella) claro que al ver los ojos de él centellar con la furia solo tuvo que agregar solo una frase más..._**tal ves debería salir con ella**_. De haber sabido que explotaría de esa forma hubiera dicho aquello mucho antes...aunque no pensó que aquellas palabras destruirían medio gremio y él tuviera que trabajar en un puesto de comida como castigo.

-soy horrible nadie se acerca debo ser la peor mujer del universo-no pudo evitar mirarle con lastima notando como el aura de batalla de Natsu disminuía, debía sentirse culpable por hacer pensar a la chica aquello además de ser un metiche por poner atención a la platica.

Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa maligna cruzo su rostro, podía matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro con esto, ayudar un poco a Lucy que sin saber le había tomado cariño y le daba lastima verla así ya que ella confiaba en él para decirle aquello y podría enojar a Natsu un poco más. Con un nuevo plan saco detrás de su pantalón un billete y lo puso sobre la mesa ganando la atención de la rubia que lo vio confundida. Así que al notar como los músculos de Natsu se tensaban a unos metros de el puso su mejor sonrisa seductora acercándose a Lucy quien al verlo tan cerca no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-bueno yo seré tu primer cliente Sexy-dijo de forma seductora antes de guiñarle un ojo que provoco que la rubia se pusiera mas roja que un tomate, él reprimió una risa cuando escucho el crujido de un árbol.

-yo...eto...yo...bueno...-Lucy estaba sonrojada y nerviosa sin saber que decir, levantando la vista y viendo como Sting la miraba de esa forma la ponía nerviosa muy nerviosa ya que él no esperaría que lo besara...pero había pagado, ese chico era su nakama y un buen amigo aunque nadie creyera eso y no pensaba en que decirle.

-bueno si tu insistes tendré que darte yo el beso-hablo antes de tomar su mentón y acércala a su rostro, ella se quedo en piedra.

Por kami-sama ella decía que quería que alguien se acercara pero sabía que esto pasaría, por que no podía besar a nadie ya que se ponía de esa forma nerviosa y pálida. Además de besar a Natsu aquella ves no tenia mucha experiencia con chicos y sabiendo como era Sting se burlaría de ella...no ella no podía permitir eso así que estaba pensando en alguna forma de solucionar aquello pero su cerebro parecía que tomo unas vacaciones a otro planeta.

-Lucy-ella pensó que aquella vos sonaba como ángeles a su espalda después de todo gracias a eso Sting se había alejado de ella provocando que pudiera volver a respirar, se volteo con la cara llena de felicidad que se congelo al ver la mirada amenazante que Natsu tenia al ver a Sting.

-Natsu-san no te había visto-hablo Sting con una sonrisa antes de que por alguna razón Lucy se sintiera en medio de un campo de batalla-¿acaso vienes a comprar un beso de Lucy?-pregunto con diversión causando un leve sonrojo en Natsu y uno mayor en Lucy quien bajo la vista abochornada.

-STING-los tres voltearon a ver como Erza venía con un delantal, cabello atado en una cola alta y en su mano además de con cara de enojo arrastrando a un inconsciente Rogue por el cuello, los tres se pusieron pálidos y mas Sting que supo que su tiempo de molestar a Lucy había terminado-toma tu trasero y vuelve a la cocina si no quieres sufrir mi castigo-un escalofrió paso por su espalda antes de negar con fuerza.

-AYE SIR-dijo en forma militar causando que Erza se calmara antes de dar media vuelta con Rogue aun en sus manos, ella estaba con ambos en el puesto para controlarlos, él iba a dar un paso cuando se acordó de algo-Erza-san espere un momento-dijo llamando la atención de ella y este se devolvió rápidamente.

Fue solo un instante pero que Sting disfruto realmente mientras tomo el mentón de Lucy y rápidamente en menos de dos segundos sus labios y los de ella hicieron contacto, fue tan rápido que él no lo consideraría un beso aunque ella estuviera muy roja. Lo que realmente disfruto ver fue la mirada colérica de Natsu quien estaba seguro desearía arrancarle la cabeza. Al separarse sonrió divertido viendo a Lucy quien estaba sorprendida.

-bien fui tu primer cliente nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose de la mano antes de alcanzar a Erza quien lo miraba sonrojada viendo levemente a Natsu quien estaba quieto ella sonrió divertida antes de caminar con Rogue aun entre sus manos desmayado.

-are-susurro Lucy pestañeando sorprendida antes de tocar sus labio y poner expresión de enojo, perfecto nunca podía tener un beso decente, por que nunca nada salía como ella planeaba, suspiro antes de ver como Natsu a su lado mantenía una expresión de enojo causándole confusión a ella.

-lo mato-susurro mientras una vena aparecía en su frente, ella volteo a ver confundida sin saber a quien dirigía su enojo pero al no ver a nadie encogió sus hombros y volteo a verlo a él nuevamente.

-¿Natsu sucede algo?-pregunto la rubia causando que la mirada de él se posara en ella pero era tan fría que le causo un leve escalofrió, este solo volteo a otro lado y tomo un banco antes de sentarse junto a ella-eto que haces Natsu-cuestiono ella confundida pero él solo volteo su rostro a otro lado levemente sonrojado.

-Mirajane dijo que viniera a vigilar si algún pervertido se acerca-si Lucy no estuviera buscando con la mirada a Mirajane pudo haber notado como este estaba sudando levemente nervioso por su inocente mentira.

-pero no debes preocuparte no ah venido nadie por aquí además de Sting-murmuro ella con desanimo antes de ver como a lo largo un chico la miraba, se sonrojo levemente sin notar como Natsu fulminaba con la mirada al chico quien salió corriendo-ves por alguna razón nadie se acerca-bufo ella molesta logrando que Natsu la volteara a ver levemente preocupado.

-¿eso te molesta?-Lucy medito esas palabras sabiendo que eso no la molestaba tanto solo la ponía confusa...si la confusión era mas grande que alguna molestia.

-no solo me confunde pensé que me veía bonita y que por lo menos algunos chicos se acercarían-admitió ella con tranquilidad no por nada el peli rosa era su mejor amigo, aunque se extraño de no ver a Happy junto a él, a lo lejos lo vio junto con Charle y Wendy intentando ganar un premio en el puesto de Cana.

-te ves bien hoy-parpadeo varias veces antes de voltear a ver a Natsu que estaba levemente sonrojado viendo a otro lado y ella pudo jurar que escucho mal, este se volteo a verla nervioso antes de aclarar su garganta y estirar un poco la bufanda-no te ves mal si eso te preocupa-añadió con un sonrojo aun mayor causando que Lucy sonriera con ternura antes de ver al frente con una sonrisa.

-gracias-fue lo que dijo antes de que todo se volviera silencio solo escuchando como los niños y los adultos pasaban por la feria. ella suspiro aburrida de ver que nadie se acercaba, incluso juraba que se alejaban con temor, después de una hora ella se canso y alegraba que su turno terminara de inmediato.

Se puso de pie buscando con la mirada a Mirajane quien a lo lejos la miraba antes de asentir, ella sonrió sabiendo que esa era la señal de que ya podía irse a disfrutar del festival, así que con alegría volteo a ver a Natsu quien estaba de pie sonrojado y estirando su mano, ella desvió su vista notando un billete en ella, ladeo su cabeza confundida antes de notar que este la miraba de reojo.

-es bueno colaborar con una buena causa-fue lo que dijo antes de poner su billete en la mesa logrando que un sonrojo apareciera en la cara de Lucy quien solo se limito a ver al suelo nerviosa.

-hai-susurro antes de ver como este se acercaba de manera nerviosa a ella, esta solo suspiro pensando que tal ves hoy no fuera tan malo después de todo, Natsu la besaría y eso sin entender bien la hacía muy feliz y la ponía emocionada.

Acaso podría ser que estaba más que interesada en él, siempre la ayudaba, la rescataba, le sonreía, y compartía su dolor. Un gran amigo y excelente nakama pero ella deseaba ser algo más, por eso aquel beso era algo que sin saber por que la ponía muy feliz aunque no supiera que algo parecido cruzaba en la mente de Natsu. Ese beso aprecia ser perfecto ya que se acercaba lentamente pero algo sucedió.

-NATSU-

De pronto él estaba tirado sobre ella en el suelo y sus labios estaban juntos causando que la rubia sintiera tantas emociones dentro de ella que se quedo congelada, felicidad, alegría emoción y adrenalina tanto ella como Natsu, abrieron sus ojos por la sorpresa sin saber como había ocurrido eso. Gray solo rio nervioso al ver que había usado un poco mas de fuera al saludarlo y provoco que este callera sobre Lucy de manera comprometedora además de haberse besado, este se separo de Lucy sonrojado antes de escuchar como alguien reía nerviosamente y este se volteo para acecinar con la mirada a Gray.

-hielo bastardo-dijo al ponerse de pie y golpear a Gray con fuerza, ella solo suspiro antes de ver como una mano estaba extendida en su dirección, Wendy la miraba con una sonrisa apenada junto con Erza quien estaba parando a ambos magos quienes estaban peleando.

-Lucy-san quiere dar una vuelta por la feria con nosotros-aun algo sonrojada por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos ella sonrió feliz mientras se ponía de pie, iba a asentir con la cabeza cuando una mano la tomo por su brazo acercándola a un cuerpo, ella giro para ver sorprendida a Natsu.

-lo siento ella viene conmigo nos vemos-hablo tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando él la jalaba por medio de la feria escuchando a lo lejos como Gray le reclamaba, ella giro a verlo notando como este solo miraba a otro lado sin soltar su mano que en algún momento habían quedado entrelazadas, se sonrojo sin poder evitar pensar que esto parecía una cita.

-Natsu yo...-

-odio que todos te vean de esa forma-hablo de manera enojada deteniéndose en medio de la feria causando confusión en Lucy quien ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-de que hablas-comento confundida y Natsu solo sonrió levemente antes de sentir como varios chicos miraban de más a Lucy por lo que se acerco a ella colocando su mano por la cintura de ella logrando un gran sonrojo en ella-N-Natsu...-tartamudeo ella nerviosa y el suspiro antes de ver a otro lado.

-no soporto a esos tontos que te ven de esa manera así que no te alejes de mi-hablo antes de continuar su camino con ella moviéndose de manera nerviosa y sonrojada, él se golpeo mentalmente no poder soportar sus celos viendo de reojo como Lucy estaba nerviosa. Sonrió con diversión al pensar que aunque ella no estuviera enamorada de él sentía algo cuando se acercaba.

El lo sabia hace tiempo cuando el se acercaba a ella su corazón latía rápido y su sonrojo era adorable, suspiro antes de bajar la mirada ganando la atención de Lucy. No sabía como pero él hace años que se había enamorado de ella inconscientemente, no fue hasta hace tiempo que se dio cuenta y se sentía fatal no poder hacer nada mas que estar al lado de ella, ella no lo amaba de eso estaba seguro pero también sabía que no le era indiferente por eso debía ir lento con ella pero cuando escucho al tarado de Sting sus celos habían salido sin que él se contuviera.

-Natsu-susurro Lucy viéndolo preocupada y el solo le sonrió con cariño causando un sonrojo en ella quien volteo su rostro nerviosa.

-vamos Lucy la feria esta genial-dijo sujetando su mano y caminando a un puesto sonriendo aun mas al sentir sus latidos ir mas rápido, si ella no lo amaba aun pero él no se rendirá hasta que ella sintiera eso por él

**fin**

_Siempre leo historias de cómo Lucy es la primera en enamorarse y Natsu no siente nada por ella más que la amistad por ser su nakama. Así que pensé que si fuera Natsu el primero en enamorarse de ella no seria acaso kawai *-* espero les guste este regalo por San Valentín (^-^)/_


End file.
